disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
PKNA 2: Due
Due is the second regular issue of PKNA. It was written by Alessandro Sisti, and penciled by Corrado Mastantuono and Paolo Mottura. As stated by the title, it features the first appearance of Uno's evil twin Due. Synopsis In the Dhasam-Bul monastery, in the mountainous landscape of Central Asia, the high priest shows to one of the monks a technological device from his old possessions, which now is beeping. The monk tells it means something serious is about to happen and asks permission to the high priest to leave the monastery for a time. In Duckburg, Uno tests a virtual reality chamber for the Duck Avenger, who wants it to stop a so-called "Super-hacker" who erased the computer program controlling the landings and departures in the airport, and did the same to all digitally stored criminal records. For this purpose, Uno takes him to an even more advanced system, the TII (Total Immersion Interface). They find the hacker broke into the databanks of E-SFX, a special effects company, and into the main archives of Channel 00. When checking the E-SFX database, the Duck Avenger faces a monstrous program sent by the hacker. After the fight, the Duck Avenger finds himself holographically projected into the E-SFX building, instead of their roof announcement, which Angus Fangus takes as a chance to accuse him to be the hacker. The actual hacker sends a virtual gorilla against the Duck Avenger, but Uno sends an army of virtual Duck Avengers to defeat him. The next day, at Duckburg airport, the monk arrives and a guard who asked his passport is surprised to find he's from Duckburg. When the monk hears news about the hacker, he realizes it's just as he feared. He goes to Ducklair Tower, where the security systems allow him entrance, to the security guard's surprise. The monk descends to sub-level ED1 and takes his cowl, revealing himself as Everett Ducklair. At lunchtime, Donald and Uno talk about the hacker, and Uno adds such a hacker would eventually be able to tamper into reality itself. Donald decides to investigate at the TII, but Uno takes him to the 151st floor instead. This is because Everett is running an investigation at the TII, and Uno doesn't want them to find each other. However, Everett comes up to the 151th floor, so Uno reconfigures the floor adding walls to keep Donald and Everett apart. Everett takes a device to verify his hypothesis and leaves. Uno suggests to use holographic safes and anvils against the hacker, as they will work as real ones in the virtual world. As the hacker's most likely next target will be the great computer fair of Duckburg, Donald goes there, where people gets scared by the appearance of falling safes and anvils. A laugh calls Donald's attention, and then the people notice that the safes and anvils were just holograms, but somebody erased all the data in the computers. When Donald returns to Ducklair Tower and dons his Duck Avenger costume, Uno sends him on patrol, but the Duck Avenger goes to the weapons storage instead, because he has found Uno is the hacker; during the fair, not only the holographic weapons were the same Uno suggested, but when he noticed the laugh, he saw Uno. Donald shoots Uno and causes a blackout in Ducklair Tower. The Duck Avenger goes to make sure Uno really is turned off, but while it seems so, a program looking like Uno appears, only to reveal he is actually Due, Uno's backup. Uno didn't know there was a backup program to take over his functions in case of being destroyed, and after all these years waiting inactive, he decided to conquer reality, first virtual reality, then the real one. He used Uno's tricks and face in the computer fair to manipulate the Duck Avenger into deactivating Uno. Due takes control of the Ducklair Tower systems and imprisons the Duck Avenger, but then Everett Ducklair arrives. Everett uses the martial arts leart in Dhasam-Bul to face Due's machines while at the same time says the voice-activated code to deactivate Due, but he's gagged before he can finish. Before Due can kill Everett, the Duck Avenger returns, and a voice tells him the last words of the code, so he repeats them and Due is deactivated. Uno re-appears and explains that he just pretended to have been incapacitated, hoping that his disappearance would convince the enemy to reveal himself. He also tried to help by freeing the Duck Avenger, but he had already freed himself with an electronic key Uno gave him time ago. Everett Ducklair returns to Dhasam-Bul, and Uno is happy that the worst is already behind. Donald corrects him, since the worst will come as soon as Uncle Scrooge hears that there was a blackout in Ducklair Tower. Category:Donald Duck comic stories